The Fairies and Anti-Fairies childhood
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are showing Timmy and Poof there childhood. What happened in it? And how exacly were there counterparts created? Flashbacks from: Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wandas childhood. Rating m because I am witting a bad sceen. I do not own the first 2. CosmoXWanda, Anti-CosmoXAnti-Wanda. And a few memories from Papa Cosmo and Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo.
1. Chapter 1 The truth about there past

**The truth about there childhood**

**Quanktumspirit:,, This will be a continue from Sneeky Peek by ****Arianator-xx. I have a few good ideas for there childhood. Please enjoy and review."**

"No, absolutely not!", Wanda yelled at Cosmo and Timmy, flying to the other side of the room. Timmy wished up some contraption that's able to see people's childhood if they put the helmet on their head, and they wanted to test it on Wanda.

"Why not?", Timmy demanded. "Because, I hated my childhood, and I don't want to be reminded of it!" she answered.

Timmy:" Who are supposed to test it on then? I'm in my childhood right now, so not me! Why can't we test it on Cosmo again?", he wondered aloud.

Cosmo had a flashback about his childhood. His dad always hurt him and his mother. People think that he accidentally turned his dad into a fly when he was little. No one knows that he did it on purpose. He can be smart at times.

"Uh…I forgot it?" he tried.

"Okay then, Wanda's our only hope!" he looked back to Wanda and made his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?", he said in a baby voice, pretty much mimicking Poof. Then Poof floated up and copied him. Wanda could resist Timmy, but not Poof.

"Oh.", she said in a voice that meant she was about to give in. "Fine!"

"Yay!", Timmy, Poof, and Cosmo jumped up in the air.

They sat Wanda down in a chair, and went up to the screen, which was touch-screen, and started pressing the buttons.

"Let's go back to when she was…oh, I dunno…thirteen!", Timmy stated. Cosmo watched from behind his shoulder. Wanda gulped, and took a deep breathe. She didn't feel comfortable with them watching her childhood like a stalker.

"Don't worry, Wanda, it won't hurt!", Timmy said. "Yeah, it'll _only _feel like an electric eel wrapping around you and electrocuting you with everything its got!", Cosmo said, grinning.

"Wha-", Wanda got out, before being electrocuted in the chair for three seconds. When it was done, her hair was a mess, along with her face and clothes. Then they all looked towards the screen hanging on the wall.

Xx

**(A/N: Okay, so in this bit, everything is going to be italicized, which means it's a flashback, sort of. Except it's going to be in third-person, but explaining their thoughts and everything. Some might be in Blonda's POV, and some might be in Wanda's POV. Heck, **_**some **_**might be in their dad's POV! I haven't got that far yet. Oh, and everything that isn't italicized, they're saying it as if it was italicized..)**

_Xx_

_Wanda hopped down the steps on her porch, and started to walk, when her twin sister, Blonda, poofed in front of her face._

"_Wanda, darling, you _do _know that we are fairies and we can fly, right?", she asked with a smirk, floating away._

_Wanda groaned, and stomped back inside, hoping to get away from her sister. She wanted to be anywhere but near Blonda. But as soon as she slammed the door, and turned around, her sister was at her face again. "So, why don't you just _poof _from place to place, like a _real _fairy?", Blonda asked._

"_So, why don't you get out, and _stay _out of my face?", Wanda barked back. "And, to answer your question, walking is better exercise and _I _don't want to get _fat._", she explained._

"_And how's that any different from now?", Blonda teased. Keeping her smirk, she floated off into the room that she shared with her sister. Wanda turned around and just ignored her sister. Normally, she would've choked back the tears, like she usually does when her sister torments her with hurtful comments. But, lately, Blonda's been insulting her a lot more than usual, so she was used to it. Ever since her mucho sexy boyfriend, Juandissimo, broke up with her for Wanda, only insults and complaints have been flowing out of her sisters mouth._

_Wanda flew in their room after her sister. "Blonda, we wear the same size clothes…", she reminded her sister, sighing._

_Blonda laughed a disgustingly perfect laugh and said, "Wanda, believe me, you would stretch out ALL of my clothes!"_

_To Blonda's surprise, Wanda actually smirked at her. "Oh, really? Then how am I wearing your jeans?", she said in a sing-song voice as she floated out of her room._

_Blonda was furious. Not one of her family members were allowed to even _look _at her clothes for more than five seconds, let alone _touch _them! So obviously not _wear _them!_

"_WAAAAANDAAA!", Blonda bellowed, shaking the whole house. " I _knew _your jeans were too cute for you to wear! You don't even _own _a pair of nice pants! Take them off! _Now! _You'll stretch them out!"_

_Wanda, still wearing her smirk, said, "Hmm…nah, they fit like a charm!"_

"_Grrr-AAGGHH!", Blonda roared. Then, she grabbed her wand, and poofed up a wrestling ring. Her and Wanda turned into sumo-wrestlers, and…it wasn't pretty._

Xx

Before he could see any of the fight, Timmy quickly turned the thing off, getting a disappointed 'awww' from Cosmo and Poof.

"Thank you, Timmy. Poof didn't need to see that", Wanda said, picking up her baby and tickling him under his chin, making him giggle.

"Hmm…let's try _another_ date! Like…when you and Cosmo first kissed!" **(A/N: I know, not really like Timmy to want to see them kiss, but I needed **_**something**_**)**

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, and started laughing. "Our first kiss wasn't exactly romantic, but it wasn't the worst, I suppose", Wanda said, still giggling.

Timmy pressed a bunch of buttons, Wanda got electrocuted one more time, and the screen started to show the scene.

_Xx_

**Quanktumspirit:,, I know you guys might have read this story before. But Addrian stopped it and so I am going to carry on with it. I have a few good ideas. Please review."**


	2. Chapter 2 The first childhood memory

**The first childhood memory**

**Quanktumspirit:,, I still don't own this chapter. It is still Adrians. But from here I will continue. Please review."**

_Xx_

"_Three…two…one! Ready or not, here I come!", Cosmo yelled, opening his eyes and looking around. He was playing Hide-And-Go-Seek with Wanda's 7-year-old cousins, Ray and Venus, who were twins._

"_Come on, let's hide over here! Shh!", Cosmo heard Wanda whisper to the kids, and heard giggling after. He spun around, seeing Wanda and the twins float into the shed. She froze in place when Cosmo spotted them, then quickly flew away._

_Cosmo laughed, and followed Wanda, leaving the kids behind laughing at them._

_Wanda flew behind a large tree, Cosmo following. He hid behind there, and poked his head to the side, pinching Wanda on the shoulder. She gasped, and turned around to that side of the shoulder, only to get a pinch on the _other _shoulder. This time, she started circling the tree to find Cosmo, and Cosmo did the same._

_She stopped, and Cosmo accidentally crashed into her. He quickly flew to the other side of the tree._

_Then, they accidentally poked their heads out from the same side of the three, bashing into each other._

_They realized what they accidentally done, and Cosmo was the first one to take action._

Oh my gosh, this is my chance!, _Cosmo thought. _This is my chance to kiss Wanda!

_To Wanda's surprised, Cosmo kissed her. She gasped, but started to kiss back. It didn't last long, however. _

"_Ewwww!", Ray and Venus said, making faces. They started giggling, and poofed Cosmo and Wanda into a tree. Then they started chanting, "Cosmo and Wanda, sittin' in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", as they skipped around the tree. _

_Cosmo and Wanda smiling at each other, then started to make kissing noises and fly towards the kids, sending them flying and screaming._

_Xx_

**(A/N: Wow that was horrible XD I pictured it better into my head, it's just hard for me to take the things out of my head and put them into words :/ Just picture it in your head, it'll seem better and cuter!)**

Timmy stopped the tape, his eye twitching. "Okay, didn't need to see that. But anyway, Cosmo, why don't we play some of your past?"

"But, Timmy, I told you I forgot it!", Cosmo reminded.

"Oh, come on Cosmo, you couldn't have forgotten _all _of it", Timmy stated. "Please?"

"Fine, as long as it isn't before I was 12!"

"Why, what happened before 12?", Timmy wondered. "I forgot it…", Cosmo tried.

"Good enough. Attach Cosmo to the device!"

"Oh, and remember, Cosmo! It'll _only feel like an electric eel wrapping around you and electrocuting you with everything its got!_", said Wanda, smirking.

Cosmo got electrocuted, just like Wanda, and they all looked at the screen, once again.

**(A/N: I sure love authors notes. So, in this 'flashback', once again, third person POV. And Cosmo is in school, being picked on, and all that. This is MY version of him meeting Wanda. (: Even though I know that she got hit with a dart from Cosmo, but once again, MY version :P Oh, and Cosmo and Wanda are teenagers. Cosmo has a plain white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and the same black pants. Oh and he has glasses! (: And Wanda's hair is straight, with a little of blue streaks, and she has ripped jeans with a red tank top. And her voice is a little smoother :P She looks pretty awesome.)**

_Xx_

_Cosmo, once again, was being picked on buy Luther, the school bully. Luther picked on pretty much everybody, but Cosmo was his favorite victim, because he was so easy to push around and such an easy target._

"_Hey, Luther, let's shove him into the locker!", said Raymond, Luther's geek best friend. They were so different: Raymond wore a belt, Luther sagged his pants. Raymond tucked his shirt in, Luther flopped is out everywhere. Raymond wore glasses, Luther wore contacts. Yet they were best friends. _

"_Great idea, Ray. Let's hang him on the locker hook from his underwear!", Luther laughed, holding Cosmo upside down._

"_Ha! They don't realize that I have a wand and can poof my way out of here right now! Stupid bullies!", Cosmo laughed._

_Luther and Raymond glared down at Cosmo. "Did I just say that out loud?", Cosmo asked stupidly._

"_You sure did!", Luther growled, and was about to hook Cosmo onto the hook, when a female voice stopped him._

"_Oh, come on now, Luther. Why don't you pick on someone your _own _species? That is, if you can find someone your own species."_

_Luther spun around angrily: Wanda Venus Fairywinkle was glaring at him. Her glare was powerful, and almost intimidated Luther, despite how small she was compared to him._

"_Lookie here, little lady", Luther said roughly. "I'm sure you don't want any trouble from me. So why don't you flap your teeny wings and buzz off?"_

"_Why don't you make me.", the tiny fairy challenged. By now, an audience gathered around. "Ohhhh!", the crowd went as Wanda stood up to Luther._

"_Oh, shut up! Shut up!", Luther barked to the crowd. "I know these types. All bark, and no bite."_

"_Oh, please, I can say the same for you", Wanda snapped back, getting another 'ohhhh' from the crowd. Then she added, "And, you think my _bark _is bad? Just wait until you feel my bite."_

_With that, the audience started chanting, "Magic fight! Magic fight! Magic fight!", along with stomping feet and clapping hands to the beat of the chant._

_Luther was the first to take action. He grabbed his wand, and a yellow stream of magic shot out at Wanda. Wanda gasped, and before she could flinch or duck, she was turned into a crab._

_She flew up into the air. "Nice going, Einstein. A crab with wings! That's new", she said, as she flew over to Luther, and gave his nose the biggest pinch ever, probably breaking it._

"_Ow! Why, you little-"_

Xx

Wanda covered Timmy's ears, and Cosmo took care of Poof's ears. Timmy looked at the screen with wide eyes and a wide grin, staring at Luther on the screen yelling at a bored Wanda. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, and let their hands off of the boys' ears.

_Xx_

_While Luther was cussing her out, Wanda grabbed her wand from the ground and changed herself back to normal. She fake-yawned, and said, "is that _really _all you got? Are you gonna fight with words or wands?" Before she gave him time to answer, a pink streak of light came from her wand, and turned him into a human nerd boy with no wands or wings._

_Luther now had curly red hair on top of his head, crooked glasses with tape in the middle, holding them together, buck teeth with braces, and plaid overalls over a white T-shirt._

"_What? You made me into a nerd!", Luther shouted. He looked up: all of the kids that he usually picked on glared down at him with devious grins on all of their faces._

"_Uh…hey, guys! You know…w-when I was picking on you, it was a j-joke! A friendship joke! You know that, right?", Luther stammered nervously._

"_Oh, yeah, yeah!", said Harrison. "Friends kid around with each other _all _the time! And I want you to know we're _really _your friends! By giving you a friendly joke! Come on, Jared, let's give our friend Luther here a friendly swirly!"_

_Harrison and Jared grabbed Luther's ankles, and dragged him to the bathroom. They all heard gurgling and flushing moments afterwards._

"_Sorry about Luther", Wanda said, floating up to Cosmo, who fell to the bottom of the locker when Luther dropped him because of crab-Wanda pinching his nose._

_Cosmo looked up into what he thought was the most beautiful face in all of CPPHS (Carl Poofy Pants High School). Cosmo just blinked and stared up into her face. He tried getting a few things out, but all he manages was his name. "mhmph…Cosmo…"_

"_Excuse me?", Wanda raised an eyebrow._

"_Cosmo! Oh, sorry. Cosmo is my name", he smiled up at her. "Oh, and thank you for standing up for me. No one has ever done anything like that for me before…"_

"_No problem, he's just been pushing you around for too long, and _someone _had to stop it. And I kinda figured that you wouldn't do anything about it.", Wanda squirmed uncomfortably._

"_There's no way I'm gonna stand up to Lu-", Cosmo was cut off by the bell. He looked up at Wanda again, who had her hand out. "That's the bell. Are you getting up, or do you have class in that locker?", she laughed._

"_I-I have class…uh, I'm getting up", he mumbled stupidly, with a silly grin on his face._

"_Hey, you're in my next class. Spanish, right?", Wanda asked. Cosmo nodded, so she said, "Okay then, vamonos!", she said. When Cosmo gave her a confusing look, she explained, "It means 'let's go' in Spanish", she said with a smile._

"_Oh. Hey, by the way, what's your name?", Cosmo wondered._

"_Wanda.", she smiled._

"Wanda_…", he whispered to himself, feeling a warm glow inside his stomach. He smiled back as the headed off to Spanish. _

**Xx**

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked the lame fight goin' on XD I didn't want to seem too intense, because I wanted to keep the FOP picture, unlike some stories you see on here about sex, drugs, and stuff like that. Some stories I like, but others are just pushing it so much that I barely can see it being the FOP cast. No offense to you people out there, you all are very talented writers!**

**Oh, and another thing, where it says "Wanda Venus Fairywinkle", that's not mine. I believe 'Fairywinkle' belongs to Butch Hartman and the people who write the script for FOP, but I could be wrong. I got the full name "Wanda Venus Fairywinkle" off of a story, but I don't remember which story. If I find the story, then I'll give the author credit.**

**So, see ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 AntiCosmos early childhood

**Anti-Cosmos childhood**

**Quanktumspirit: "This is now my official first chapter of the story. Please review."**

* * *

><p>Not far from the Turner residents were 3 Anti-Fairies. One was Anti-Cosmo and the other was Anti-Wanda. They were spying on Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Timmy. Foop was interested focusing on the device.<p>

**"So the Turner has poofed himself a device which allows them to look into the childhoods of other people? Interesting." Foop said smiling. **

**"What shall be interesting about that? It is just stupid." Anti-Wanda protested, not understanding what her son has spotted in the first place.**

**"Well lets say hello and see if we can take part in it to." Anti-Cosmo suggested.**

So Anti-Cosmo, Foop and Anti-Wanda floated to the door and Anti-Cosmo rang the door bell.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Timmy was eagerly writing their childhood down when he heard the doorbell. Then he walked downstairs and opened the door.<p>

**"Chester, AJ you won't believe... (**Eyes fall on the floating Anti-Fairy trio**) Anti-Cosmo, Foop and Anti-Wanda. What a unwelcoming surprise. What do you want?" Timmy asked a bit mad.**

**"Well you see Timmy. We three noticed the childhood device of yours. And wanted to know if we could take a shot at it? Then maybe you can stop threading us like the out lords of the world. " Anti-Cosmo explained.**

**"Is that ok?" Anti-Wanda asked him.**

Timmy was unsure and suddenly Cosmo and Wanda noticed them there.

**"LEAVE OUR HOME RIGHT NOW ANTI-COSMO!" Wanda shouted at them mad.**

**"We are doing nothing Wanda. So chill. So what will it be Timmy?" Anti-Cosmo asked him, not letting Wanda's words hurt him.**

Timmy was unsure. It could be a trick to let them form out a evil plan, but since they don't seem to be causing any harm, he thought: Why not.

**"Ok. But if this is all some sort of evil plan of yours Anti-Cosmo I will be calling Jordan to haul your but back to Anti-Fairy world." Timmy threatened the Anti-Fairies. **

**"Ok." Anti-Cosmo agreed.**

They set everything up and Anti-Cosmo was the first to try it out of the Anti-Fairies.

**"I can pretty much remember everything that Cosmo so dearly tries to forget so you can have a view on it Cosmo. It was just as bad if not worse then yours." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

He got the electroshock and the screen reformed.

* * *

><p><em>It brought them to a hospital where a 13 month old Cosmo was sitting and being tied down.<em>

_**"What is happening to me MAMA!" Cosmo screamed in panic.**_

_A blue blast came from his side stomach and suddenly Anti-Cosmo was floating there. Looking just as pissed as Anti-Mama Cosma_

_**"I am finally born out of your rest magic Cosmo**__. __**That's what happened. Hello Mother and father." Anti-Cosmo explained as his first words.**_

_**"Oh good. We can go now." Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma said annoyed.**_

_**"I will surly enjoy my son. Finally after 13 months." Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo said happy and excited.**_

_**"We will see in the future if you are clearly going to be so happy about it." Anti-Cosmo snapped at his dad.**_

_**"Why you big word speaker?" Cosmo asked him confused.**_

_**"And as I can see that I am the smarter one of us. Let's go." Anti-Cosmo found out surprised a bit.**_

_Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo had to spend the day and night together. Cosmo was finally happy that he had a person with him to play with. Anti-Cosmo how ever was not so amused._

_**"Let's play a gama big word user." Cosmo urged him on as they were in his bedroom.**_

_**"First it is called Let's play a game. Second my name is Anti-Cosmo not Big word user and third ok, we can play chess." Anti-Cosmo explained.**_

_Anti-Cosmo poofed up a chess board and started to play with Cosmo. How ever the game turned into a fight as Cosmo destroyed the board._

_**"Boring. Hey play paitie-cake?" Cosmo asked his new 'friend'.**_

_**"How old are you 2? Actually don't answer that. I know how old you are." Anti-Cosmo said sarcastic.**_

_**"2 days?" Cosmo asked confused showing 3 fingers.**_

_**"NO COSMO YOU BABONE YOU ARE 13 MONTHS OLD GOD O MIGHTY!" Anti-Cosmo shouted at his counterpart.**_

_Suddenly there was a blast and Anti-Cosmo was finally free from Cosmo._

_**"Finally. Woman who bore me, lets go home." Anti-Cosmo called out to his mother.**_

_**"My name is Anti-Mama Cosma. Not Woman who bore me Anti-Cosmo. Come my dear." Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma explained. **_

_**"What ever." Anti-Cosmo said showing not the least bit respect for his mother.**_

_Anti-Cosmo poofed up a pram, forced Anti-Mama Cosma inside it and they left._

_**"He was surly fun mum." Cosmo said happy with his counterpart.**_

_**"I don't know Cosmo my darling. He surly will give Anti-Mama Cosma a hand full." Mama Cosma said a little worried about her counterpart.**_

* * *

><p><em>Anti-Cosmo arrived at home and started making trouble for his poor parents. <em>_Anti-Cosmo was already stealing his fathers job books about geometry and Anti-Fairy world history._

_**"No Anti-Cosmo. They are my working books, here a few colouring books for you." Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo explained after taking a maths book away from him.**_

_**"The colouring books are for baby's father. Not for me." Anti-Cosmo snapped.**_

_**"If they are for baby's then I am reading a horror novel." Anti-Mama Anti-Cosma said chuckling.**_

_**"A horror novel? Can I read it to mum?" Anti-Cosmo asked excited.**_

_**"No. Anti-Cosmo. You are to young to understand any of it." Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo explained.**_

_Anti-Cosmo didn't listen and poofed up a horror novel of his fathers, sat in the big red chair and started to read it. Suddenly another Anti-Fairy came threw. It was Anti-Schmozmor. Anti-Cosmos big brother._

_**"Ah I have a baby brother. How cute. Hello young man. My name is Anti-Schmozmor. What is your name Mr. Cute." Anti-Schnozmore asked him very sweetly.**_

_**"Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma. And it is a pleasure to have such a fine big brother. Now stop bothering me." Anti-Cosmo snapped.**_

_**"I can tell now he is going to be trouble all the way." Anti-Schnozmore said and was true for once.**_

* * *

><p>Then the screen stopped and Anti-Cosmo got of the chair.<p>

**"Aw. Why did it stop Anti-Cosmo?" Timmy asked him a bit upset.**

**"Because I deleted that part of my childhood out. Only 2 hours after the talk was the death of my father and Cosmos father. It was so horrible that my mum stopped loving me and threw my own brother out." Anti-Cosmo explained it as short as possible.**

**"May I have a go? I can remember from where I went to first year of Anti-Charly-Poofy-Pants High." Anti-Wanda asked them.**

**"Ok." Timmy said being interested in their school life.**

**"Don't worry Anti-Wanda. It only feels like you are being electrocuted by the wired fence around the Anti-Fairy prison." Anti-Cosmo explained it to his wife.**

**"Oh goody. I love that part." Anti-Wanda said a little to eager.**

Anti-Wanda got a electroshock and her childhood reformed.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "I will stop here. What happened to Anti-Wanda? Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 AntiLove at first sight

**Anti-Love at first sight**

**Quanktumspirit:,, Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>The image showed a young 5 year old Anti-Wanda as she and Anti-Blonda just arrived at Anti-Charly-Poofy-Pants-High. Anti-Wanda was wearing what looked like a red skirt, white socks, a blue vest and under that a white shirt, her sister looked just like her except for her blond hair and was a bit taller.<p>

_Oh Anti-Wanda can't speak so well at the start. But she will get better._

**"Our first day at Anti-Charly-Poofy-Pants-High. I can't wait to make loads of friends." Anti-Blonda said excited.**

**"I just wana pass all ma classas." Anti-Wanda said worried about her bad grades already.**

**"Well you would have to marry a geniuse who could help you. Come our first lesson is geometry." Anti-Blonda explained.**

**"Oh no. All tha lattars, numbars and shapas. Tha are giving ma a hadack alrada." Anti-Wanda said upset as she was holding her head.**

**"How about you find yourself a friend girls and they could help you?" Anti-Big Anti-Daddy explained.**

**"Oh I can get anybody I wish with my beauties. And Mrs. Ogre here will get all the flies and nerds." Anti-Blonda laugh.**

Anti-Wanda ran of into the school playing field and started to cry, Anti-Blonda skipped happy over to the students and puffed herself up.

**"Why hello guys. My name is Anti-Blonda. Does somebody need a girlfriend?" Anti-Blonda asked as she stretched her breasts out.**

**"Nice to meet you Anti-Blonda. No we all are ok. Oh over there is one of our new students: Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma. Hey Anti-Cosmo. Come over here and see a beauty in person." Anti-Fred explained before calling out to the student.**

**"Ah. You shouldn't have." Anti-Blonda said chuckling.**

Anti-Cosmo came over and looked around. He saw nothing.

**"I thought you said I should see a beauty. But I can't see anybody who catches my interest Anti-Fred." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

**"What? I… I am not pretty to you?" Anti-Blonda asked devastated.**

**"I know you are pretty Anti-Blonda-" Anti-Cosmo explained.**

Anti-Blonda smiled very widely and hoped that Anti-Cosmo will accept her as his girlfriend. But the next words made her world crass around her.

**"But you are a mean, selfish, stubborn and ungrateful person under the pretty. So no interest. Good day." Anti-Cosmo snapped.**

He flew of to his next class and Anti-Blonda was left to cry her heart out. It was all true what Anti-Cosmo said. She was a ungrateful person underneath. And he was the first boy ever to have no interest in her what so ever.

All the lessons were completed now and it was lunch time. Anti-Cosmo stood in the line of the food court and behind him was Anti-Wanda. She of course didn't notice that it was Anti-Cosmo.

**"May I have a scone with some whipped cream and some strawberry jam?" Anti-Cosmo asked the waitress polite. **

**"Ok. Here you are." The waitress said handing Anti-Cosmo his lunch.**

**"Thank you." Anti-Cosmo said happy.**

Next it was Anti-Wanda's turn.

**"Ma a have a mana ralla and same brat?" Anti-Wanda said in her grammar.**

**"Ok a marmalade cake and a backen." The Anti-Serving girl said as to what she understood.**

**"Na. A mana ralla and same brat!" Anti-Wanda snapped trying to get the words across properly.**

**"Look here missy. I am not a patient woman. So take what you ordered and leave." The Anti-Serving Girl snapped at Anti-Wanda mad.**

**"A WANNA A MANA RALLA AND SAME BRAT! NAW!" Anti-Wanda shouted now mad and hungry.**

Anti-Cosmo noticed the racket the young girl was making and interfered to help her.

**"Maybe I can translate for you. Ok Miss?" Anti-Cosmo suggested, since he studied a little bit about southern languages.**

**"Thank ya. I wan a mana ralla and same brat." Anti-Wanda said a bit calmer again.**

**"Ok. I think I got that. **(Looks at the serving girl) **She said she wants some marmalade and some bread. Ok? Was that correct Miss?" Anti-Cosmo asked making sure he got the order correct.**

Anti-Wanda nodded and got finally what she wanted. Then she looked out for a place to sit. But everything was taken. Anti-Cosmo spotted 2 set's at a table and flew over to it with Anti-Wanda at his heals.

**Anti-Cosmo:,, Are these two seats taken?" Anti-Cosmo asked before they would be sitting down.**

**"No. They are free. For such a beautiful seniority." Anti-Juandissimo said as he was eying Anti-Wanda.**

**"Thank ya." Anti-Wanda said happy.**

Anti-Juandissimo knocked the girl which was sitting next to him of and asked Anti-Wanda to sit there.

**"Hey." The Anti-Fairy student by the name of Anti-Anna snapped at him.**

**"How dare you knock other students of there chairs Anti-Wandissimo Magnifico? That was not nice." Anti-Cosmo snapped at him mad.**

Anti-Cosmo helped Anti-Anna up and gave her the seat back. She thanked him and Anti-Cosmo took the other seat next to her and Anti-Wanda sat next to him. Anti-Juandissimo how ever was mad at Anti-Cosmo and secretly sent a herd of flees under his pants, how ever he got the shock of his life as the flees retreated and entered him and gave him a good biting and scratching.

**"Aaaaah. Anti-Cosmo how dare you attack me with flees? Ouch," Anti-Juandissimo sapped and tried to pin the blame on Anti-Cosmo.**

He made a good dance of scratching all over his pants and mostly at his private part which seemed to be a delicious dinner for the flees and a highly embarrassing part for him.

**"Why would I get my revenge on you with some puppy flees Anti-Juandissimo? They are Mexican flees. So only somebody from Mexico like yourself could have poofed them up. And if I would be getting my revenge on you I would be more creative then flees. So you just watch out. It is not a good idea to have me as your Mortal Enemy." Anti-Cosmo explained before chuckling a bit.**

**"Mora Eno… what?" Anti-Wanda asked confused again.**

**"Somebody you hate with all your might Anti-Wanda. As you may say. Who can you think of that you hate?" Anti-Cosmo explained and then asked her.**

Anti-Wanda was thinking really hard. But couldn't come up with a name.

**"A dan't kna." Anti-Wanda said as she gave up with coming up with a name.**

**"That is ok." Anti-Cosmo reassured her.**

They finished their lunch and flew of to their last lesson of the day: Sport.

* * *

><p>The flashback stopped and Timmy looked very interested at it.<p>

**"May we see the rest Anti-Cosmo?" Timmy asked him excited.**

**"Ok. Sport was actually the best lesson of the day so far." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit:,, Please review. I own nobody."<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 Sport is cute

**Sport is cute?**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please Review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>This time Anti-Cosmo was strapped into the chair, electrocuted and the sport image appeared.<p>

* * *

><p>All the Anti-Fairy's had black shorts, white running shoes on, blue tops with numbers going from 12-17 for the girls and the boy's numbers were 18-23. And the fairies had red shorts and pink tops with numbers going from 0-5 for the girls and the boy's numbers were 6-11.<p>

They had 2 sport teachers: Jordan von Strangle and Miss. Anti-Cat. Jordan had released her from the Anti-Fairy jail since she would be the only one willing to do the sports with him.

**"Good day puny Anti-Fairy's. Since I am the toughest Fairy ever here I will be doing the sport category, sadly over a teachers conference it was agreed that we do the worst sport subject ever-" Jordan explained in his loud booming voice as always. **

**"Jordan Von Strangle. It is not the worst subject. It is the most creative and individual subject ever." Anti-Cat snapped at him mad.**

**"Since I see a boy and girl and we are paired in these odd numbers I am guessing dancing?" Anti-Cosmo guessed.**

**"Correct Anti-Cosmo. So pare yourself up with somebody you feel comfortable with." Jordan ordered.**

All the fairy's and Anti-Fairy's had somebody except for Anti-Wanda. She tried to get Anti-Wandissimo Magnifico, but he suddenly pushed her over and took Anti-Blonda. Anti-Cosmo was mad, raced up to her and caught her bridle style, which gave the class a perfect subject to talk about.

**"May I have this dance Seniority Anti-Blonda?" Anti-Juandissimo asked whiles flirting with Anti-Blonda.**

**"You may. (Giggles)." Anti-Blonda said as she was beaming with love for him.**

**"Hey Anti-Juandissimo, that-" Anti-Wanda said, but Anti-Cosmo took over for her.**

**"Was so rude. You don't just push over a student or bully them. Sorry Anti-Wanda." Anti-Cosmo explained after helping Anti-Wanda up.**

**"It is ok. Ma wa have the dance?" Anti-Wanda asked him.**

**"Of course. Do you know how to dance?" Anti-Cosmo asked, since dancing wasn't in his nature that well.**

Anti-Wanda nodded eagerly and so they all danced wonderful to the song: Katy Perry: the one that got away.

Above everybody came a disco ball and everybody enjoyed it. But suddenly and slowly everybody stopped dancing and all the eyes were pin pointed to the most beautiful couple: Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda. They danced so elegantly and precise like a charm clock that as they finished and the music stopped everybody applauded for them.

**"That was tha bast dance aver Anti-Cosmo." Anti-Wanda said beaming at him.**

**"Really? I am not much for dancing." Anti-Cosmo explained.**

**"For somebody who only has his head in books you two danced like angels." Anti-Peter a student of them stated.**

**"I have to agree. You two win." Jordan von Strangle said proud.**

Everybody applauded and Anti-Cosmo poofed up a black rose and gave it Anti-Wanda as a present. The young girl smiled her crocked smile and suddenly shamed herself thinking Anti-Cosmo hated her smile. But he smiled back and shook her hand. After dancing was over everybody headed of to the showers and it was time to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit:,, Aw. How romantic. Plwase review. I own nobody."<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Waking up the dead

**Waking up a memorie wakes up the dead**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I am going to a compleatly different way now. I will bring up a strong spell for Anti-Papa Cosmo Cosma and Papa Cosmo Cosma to come back alive. Please review and I know it is not right, but it is my storie and I can twist and turn it the way I want."**_

* * *

><p>Timmy's eyes twitched. This was way to romantic and mushy for his tast. But Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda just go of the chairs and looked at Timmy who looked like he was aboute to puke. But suddenly he had an idea and looked at Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo with a wicked grin. Both mail Fairy and Anti-Fairy looked scared at Timmy, he could have anything planned that could spell trouble for both Fairy and Anti-Fairy.<p>

**"Um... Timmy why are you staring at us like that?" Cosmo asked scared.**

**"Well Cosmo Julis Cosma and Anti-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma, I though you two deleted the part of your father's death out of your minds compleatly, am I right?" Timmy asked grinning.**

**"Um... Yes..." Both mails said scared.**

**"So maybe when we attack both of your memories together, go to the time where you are a few day's old and kill your father. Maybe you have enough memorie for us to see what happened that day?" Timmy said.**

Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo looked shocked at each other... that might work... but sudenly Anti-Cosmo pailed even whiter as he remembered part's of his father's life. It was still not enough to bring back the memoires of there dad. So maybe they need some more objects to help them. Anti-Cosmo walked back and forward in the room to see what he stil had as a memorie as his father. His eyes wiedened as he remembered the older monocle he placed in his privat room in which not even Anti-Wanda was allowed inside it. He grinned and looked at Cosmo.

**"Cosmo. Go back to the home of your mother's and get the old pair of glasses from your father. Maybe when we each have a pair of the memorie of our father's it might work to look at them again." Anti-Cosmo said.**

**"Ok. But what are you going to take Anti-Cosmo?" Cosmo asked his counterpart.**

**"An old monocle I inhareted from him. Maybe that can bring up a memorie." Anti-Cosmo said.**

Cosmo nooded, Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo both poofed away back to there mother's to get a old object of there father's. Timmy, Wanda, Poof, Anti-Wanda and Foop all stood there floating and blinking at the sceen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Anti-Mama Cosmas home<strong>_

Anti-Mama Cosma has just brewed up herself a black tea and was watching a marathon run of The 13 black cat's. She smiled as she remembered that her late husband Anti-Papa Cosmo used to love watching it with her. He really loved her and meant to stay with her forever untill her curse of a son Ani-Cosmo Anti-Julius Anti-Cosma killed him on the spot. She still hasn't forgiven him for her husband's death. Though she can't stay mad forever. Anti-Mama Cosma took her sleeping pill and fell fast asleep.

Just as the moment where Anti-Cosmo poofed into the room. He looked quiet around and found his mother fast asleep on he floor. Anti-Cosmo looked at her confussed and checked if she has killed herself, but no, she was still breathing, so Anti-Cosmo poofed her to bed and covered her up.

**"Goodnight mother" Anti-Cosmo wispered to her.**

He then flew out and of into the loft where he knew all the old objects of the past were stored away. He saw his first toy's he used to play with, the first tooth that fell out, but he coudn't find... wait the small silver box. Anti-Cosmo flew up to it and opened it very carefully, inside like he guessed he found his father's old monocle. He could tell it was his dad's because it was black around the ege, the chain was a thin black spiders spun thread wiles his was a thin silver chain, also his dad's old monocle had a crack running from one side of the glass to the other. That happened, becaus eas he was transformed it fell down and broke.

**"Now let's see what memories you bring up." Anti-Cosmo said chuckling.**

He checked one last time on his mother, gave her a quick kiss on the head before poofing back to Timmy's house with the memorie.

* * *

><p><strong>At Mama Cosmas house<strong>

To Cosmos imens amount of luck Mama Cosma was out of the house that very minuet. Cosmo poofed inside and flew up to the celler where the old stuff of his dad were kept. He flew down and found the brocken pair of glasses his dad wore as Cosmo killed him. Cosmo tried everything to hold his beaking heart back that it was all his fault that he grew up without a dad. But he knew he had better thing's to think of now instead of how he grew up without a father.

**"Maybe I get to talk with him threw the memorie, be able to tell him how much he is being missed by me and how I wish I could see him again." Cosmo said.**

He held his fathers broken glasses to his heart. Just as he heared the door key being turned he flew fast out of the window and back to earth and to his godson who he hoped was ok. Mama Cosma just entered after coming from the shopping center and she looked confussed around the house. Something felt out of place or missing. She then noticed a difference, the window was open.

**"Aw, who left the window open?" She asked herself and closed it.**

Cosmo chuckled and flew back to Timmy's house fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Timmy, Wanda, Anti-Wanda, Poof and Foop<strong>

The 4 magical creatures and Timmy waited patiently for Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo to come back. What will they face when they see a memorie of Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma and Papa Cosmo Cosma? A happy family? Or more trouble then they bargained for. Anti-Wanda was flying worried around the room and just coudn't relax one minuet. It was getting on Timmy's nerves.

**"Anti-Wanda could you please sit down and calm down, we just want to know what happened precisely after Papa Cosmo and Anti-Papa Cosmo died." Timmy said trying not to get nervouse as well.**

**"I knaw Timmy... it as just... I have a abd falling about this..." Anti-Wanda said in her un-understandable gramma.**

**"Me to mum. I feel like somebody is watching us from afare, waiting for the right moment to strick and attack us." Foop said keeping his gard up.**

**"Poof, poof." Poof confirmed that he fellt the same way.**

**"If we all feel it then it must be true!" Wanda said scanning the room.**

Suddenly they heared 1 poof and 1 foop and Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo just poofed themselves infront of everybody. In there hands were the broken glasses and the monocle. Wanda, Anti-Wanda, Timmy, Poof and Foop looked at the glasses and the monocle confussed, how are they going to help them get the memorie back from Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma and Papa Cosmo Cosma?

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Fairy Heaven<strong>_

Fairy and Anti-Fairy heaven was preaty much like Fairy world. For an Anti-Fairy to land here is the high light's of there lives. Nothing beat's it. Not even victory over the Fairies. Right now two counterpats who are as different as day and night sat together on a olden hollywood swing and watching the earth from afare. It was Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma and Papa Cosmo Cosma. The two men have been killed by there youngest sons and since then were never heard off again

Riht now they were spying on there son's Cosmo Junior and Anti-Cosmo Junior. Both men could care less about there son's, but it was allway's interesting in how mch Cosmo fails at granting a wish right and Anti-Cosmo in trying to take over Fairy world. The two old Anti-Fairy and Fairy jawned out of boredrom since today nothing seemed to be happening. Suddenly there lives sencers were ringing, somebody was reliving a big memorie about them.

**"Oh my god. I can't believe, Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo are actualy trying to remember us. Isn't that sweet Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma?" Papa Cosmo Cosma asked.**

**"Indeed. And that is exacly what we have been waiting all these years for. For some clown to relive our memoires and create out of it our new and stronger body. Come my dear friend, we have a family to get to." Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma said.**

Both Fairy and Anti-Fairy dressed up nicely and poofed into the relived memories of there sons before they would relive again. And it will unleash hell on earth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Timmy and the other's<strong>_

Timmy gave in the co-ordinats for the fathers rememberance and Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo were both sapped twice for the memorie. It wasn't much, but what they saw was practicaly a living hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anti-Cosmo's childhood with his father<strong>_

In this memorie they saw a baby Anti-Cosmo floating in the room and was looking around the librar for something to read. His mother has stricktly said that it was off limet at all times and that he should not be caught by his own father in there dead or alive. But Anti-Cosmo was to smart not to hear. He just wanted to see what was so secretive.

At first he thought it might be a strip club for his father's own gready dreams and thought's, the next thing that came to his mind was a undercover fairy working for the enemie the fairies, last he thought it could be a test lab as to how to kill the fairies by using Anti-Faires againgst there free will.

He was very releaved that all his thougt's have gone wrong and it was just a library with more book's then the normal library in Anti-Fairy world. He checked if any were borrowed from te real Anti-Fairy library, but no, they were all bought by Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma.

**"I wonder what I should read for myself." Anti-Cosmo asked to himeslf out loud.**

**"HOW ABOUT READ THE SIGN OUTSIDE ANTI-COSMO ANTI-JULIUS ANTI-COSMA!" A unknown voice screamed at him.**

Anti-Cosmo jumped out of his skin at that scream. As he turned around he could practicaly guess that it cold be his own clone they looked so similar. The only difference they had was that Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma had a very scary black monocle on. And Anti-Cosmo Junior still had a pair of brocken glasses on from his great-grandfather.

**"Ah, so you are my father: Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti- Cosma. Am I right?" Anti-Cosmo guessed.**

**"Indeed... and compleatly stupid." The Anti-Papa said.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again back with Timmy and the fairy's<strong>_

Anti-Cosmos eyes opened up and the memorie was on paus. That wasn't right. His dad had shreaked at him for the past 2 houres for enterig his librar without his permition before he killed him he was so feed up... so what changed... you can't change your past... can you?

**"Ani-Cosmo, what happened?" Timmy asked confussed.**

**"If only I knew, that was the moment I killed my own father... something or someone has changed something." Anti-Cosmo said.**

Cosmo had a similare afair... it got very confussing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosmos childhood with his father<strong>_

This sceen was set just before the father left his wife and 2 son's behind. Mama Cosma was in tears as she screamed at her husband.

**"YOU NO GOOD CHEATING BACKSTABER LEAVE NOW I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR SORRY ASS HERE ANY LONGER!" Mama Cosma shreaked mad at her ex-husband.**

He just shruged, picked up his suite case ad hen placed them at the door before leaning at it with a evil smile. That smile wasn't natural, young Cosmo was petrifide, but just as he sent the death spell to his dad he laught him out and reflected it off himself.

**"This time I am prepared Cosmo my bumbeling, ideot of a second son. I'll see you in a bit." Papa Cosmo said before disapearing from the sceen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with Timmy and the Fairies<strong>_

Everybody looked at the screen confussed, what changed?

**"Oh no... step back Timmy, Poof and Foop, behind us, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Wanda hold your wand's at the ready." Anti-Cosmo said a bit fear in his voice.**

**"W... Why Anti-Cosmo? What is happening?" Timmy asked confussed.**

**"I think there was a reason me and Cosmo deleted that memorie from us forever. Because with any memorie of a dead or run away Anti-Fairy or Fairy they can take there magic and relive themselves. So in short-" Anti-Cosmo was cut off his explanation as a heavy british accent rang threw the room.**

**"The father's are back from the dead. Indeed my dear son, my daughter-in-law, my grandson and there counterpart's." Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosmas voice rang threw.**

Anti-Cosmo, Cosmo, Wanda, Anti-Wanda, Poof and Foop looked shocked at Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma and Papa Cosmo Cosma. Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma had on a similare blue suite and a black dead rose in his pocket as a celebration of his son's birth back then.

Papa Cosmo Cosma had on a black suite and his eyes gave a clear sign that he was up to no good, his green hair was a mess and he had on some glasses as well, he wore a green ragged pullover and some black pant's to go along with it.

**"Did you realy think Anti-Cosmo that killing us once will keep us away from the worlds forever? Ha, not likely." Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma said.**

**"We both have been watching each of our sons ver carefully and calculated the exact moment in there lives where we will be able to come back, you had a right to delete all the memories from before you were born to our death guy's." Papa Cosmo Cosma said.**

**"Poof, Poof." Poof asked (What was the reason?)**

**"If they relived only 1 second of there lives with us we have a chance to take that image of us and recreate ourselves. Now we can reform the past, pressent and fuure to our liking's. But right now we just want to watch to see if you remember something else from your past Anti-Cosmo and Cosmo." Anti-Papa Cosmo asked grinning even more scared.**

**"W... what do you mean... father?" Cosmo asked scared.**

**"Well show you." The 2 old Fairies said.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Hahaha. Am I crule or what? Please review to see what trouble Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cosma and Papa Cosmo Cosma are up to."<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7 A betrayal whitnessed

Chapter 07 A betrayals witnessed

_**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry for not updating so often, but I just hadn't had any good ideas, but now I have one, please review. Written date: Monday 9**__**th**__** December 2013. WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS A GAY SEX SCEEN IN IT."**_

* * *

><p>Timmy looked at Papa Cosmo Julius Cosma, he looked similar to Cosmo only he was a lot older. The man chuckled darkly as he examined around the child-hood-remembered. Suddenly the machine jumped on again and Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo appeared out of it. As they both saw each other they smiled.<p>

"Hi babe, you ok?" Papa asked Anti-Papa.

"Sure sweet-pee. I'm ok. We are just looking at Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Cosmo and Wanda's childhood." Anti-Papa explained.

After a while silence Papa snipped his fingers with an idea.

"Hey how about we show Timmy the day of betrayal with our memories?" Papa Cosmo suggested.

"Poof, Poof?" Poof asked confused.

"good question Poof: What day of betrayal?" Foop asked it out properly.

"you will see, I don't know though if Cosmo or Anti-Cosmo remember it." Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo looked at his father confused before looking at Cosmo, no he can't remember anything. Cosmo was just as short, Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo made 2 more chairs and 2 more helmets appear and sat Cosmo in the middle, Anti-Cosmo next to him, Papa Cosmo next to Cosmo and Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo next to his son. Then they programmed it to close to 10.000 years into the past.

"it was quite gruesome. But we enjoyed it." Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo explained.

As the leaver was switched over the screen reformed itself.

* * *

><p><em>Cosmo Julius Cosma was here about 3 years old as Papa Cosmo pulled the young boy across the dark streets of Fairy world and off to a hotel.<em>

"_Dada, what we doing here?" Cosmo asked scared and confused._

"_I am going to take away your innocence Cosmo, make you into a grown man my boy, and if you dare tell Mama about this I will rip our fagigily gland out and kill you, am I understood?" Papa snapped at his own son._

_Cosmo was terrified, as they reached a very small hotel he got a key and flew with Cosmo upstairs to meet up with somebody._

* * *

><p>The screen changed to Anti-Cosmo's memories now<p>

_Anti-Cosmo had the same problem, his father dragged him threw Anti-Fairy world, into Fairy world and to the same hotel without giving him an explanation. As they reached it he saw his counterpart with his fathers counterpart._

"_Cosmo, what are you doing here?" Anti-Cosmo asked him surprised._

"_I don't know, dada said he want's to grow me up." Cosmo answered his counterpart._

"_Get inside now boy's." Papa Cosmo and Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo snapped at them._

_The 4 entered the small hotel room. Then Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo were locked inside the bathroom._

"_What are they doing with each other?" Cosmo asked his counterpart._

"_I… I don't know." Anti-Cosmo said scared._

_After a while the two baby's were taken outside and binder on two chairs with magical locks._

"_Don't try to break them, otherwise we will kill you both." Papa Cosmo snapped at them._

_The two boy's nodded and were now facing the bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Warning, don't like boyxboy sex then don't read.<strong>

_Papa Cosmo and Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo faced each other happy, they then kissed each other deep and passionate. The kiss was really romantic as they glitch each others tongs over one another's mouths. Then Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo unbuttoned his counterparts shirt revealing a 2 pack. Papa Cosmo faced his lover happy before throwing it off the bed and taking off his counterparts trousers revealing a 6 inch cock for him to play with._

"_you are still as beautiful as I remember sweet heart." Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo said._

"_thank you baby." Papa Cosmo said happy._

_They continued to kiss deeper. Anti-Cosmo junior tried to break the locks or turn away, this was just to embarrassing, and his father wanted him to see this? Ew. Cosmo was already turning 6 different shades of green, it was too disgusting._

"_Dad, please let us go." Anti-Cosmo junior begged._

_Cosmo nodded as tears fell from both babies eyes. Anti-Papa and Papa Cosmo stopped playing with each other to face there crying children. Then Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo grinned._

"_Do you want some sugared attention my son?" Anti-Papa snapped at his son._

_Anti-Cosmo juniors eyes widened with fear, quickly he shook his head, but his father was so cruel. Cosmo quickly shook his head. But the two men pulled the two baby's apart._

"_I didn't hear you son, DO YOU WANT SOME TO!" Papa Cosmo shouted at the children._

"_SIR NO SIR!" Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo junior screamed terrified._

"_Well, no means yes whiles yes means no. so how about it? But what position?" Anti-Papa Cosmo said and then asked._

"_How about the octopus babe?" Papa Cosmo suggested._

_Anti-Papa Anti-Cosmo nodded in agreement, they pulled the children's clothes off and lay both kids flat on the stomachs. Then they pushed each other with there feet off whiles raising both kids in the air. Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo screamed in terror. _

"_Bomb disposal." Anti-Papa and Papa called._

"_Wha-" Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo asked confused._

_Suddenly both baby's were plunged onto their fathers hard cocks, the kids screamed in pain whiles their fathers massaged each other in pleasure. This continued for a few hours._

**Boyxboy sex is over now**

* * *

><p><em>As they finished the men walked with their sons back home before facing each other.<em>

"_If either of you dare to tell Mama Cosma or Anti-Mama Cosma about what happened today, we swear to god we will kill you both right now." Papa snapped at both babies._

"_we swear by our blood we won't tell a single soul." Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo said scared. _

_The men nodded before heading home, the children just claimed to their mothers they were playing a bit to hard base ball. But the children were planning on having their fathers killed by the end of next week._

The scene ended and the men got off. Now everybody understood why they had to die. Anti-Cosmo worked out if there was something less gruesome he could show them to make it up that his father had to show this horror scene.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."<strong>_


End file.
